A pesar de todo
by arni06
Summary: Aviso: AU. Rated M. Contenido adulto y sexual. Por capítulos. Trama: Ana-Lucía Cortéz y Shannon Rutherford sobreviven en la season 2. Se produce el rescate pero la realidad es dura. Sobretodo si.... Atención: Spoilers en la trama, sobretodo season 4
1. Chapter 1

RATED: M

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos.**

_Querido diario,_

_Esta noche no voy a salir. El tipo era un cobarde, se lo he notado en la voz, cuando me ha llamado hace una hora. Todos son iguales, bueno, quizás todos no. _

_Dentro de una semana estás páginas las escribiré desde Narbonne, seguramente mirando al Aude y viendo como navegan los barcos. _

_Hemos tenido suerte, la casa está muy bien, aunque tenemos que terminar de arreglarla, quizás tardaremos un tiempo pero seguro que nos quedará genial. _

_Quien me lo iba a decir, yo que quería empezar de nuevo, con mi familia, en mi país, y ahora me voy tan lejos. Mi ma_

Toc, toc.

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué no te has vestido? ¿No tenías que salir esta noche?

- Me lo he pensado mejor, voy a quedarme, además, el tipo era un cobarde.

- !Oh!. Ya veo, cuando le has contado que tenías una hija te ha dado largas.

- Bueno, ayer parecía entusiasmado pero me ha llamado hace una hora.

- Y te ha dado plantón.

- No exactamente, pero ha puesto muchas pegas…que si hacía frío….imagínate, estamos en julio. En fin…todas esas tonterías, ya sabes, que si mi hija me va a extrañar si regreso tarde…

- No sigas, a mi también me cuentan las mismas excusas. Todos son iguales.

Shannon estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una bata de seda rosa y un camisón debajo a juego, siempre perfecta y conjuntada, aunque tuviera que estar en casa.

- Ana-Lucía, que te parece si vemos una de esas películas asquerosas de terror y nos tapamos los ojos con los cojines hasta que se acabe.

- !Me apunto!

Ana-Lucía se levantó de su escritorio y acompañó a Shannon al salón, se sentaron en el fantástico sofá de cuero y conectaron el dvd. Shannon puso "La matanza de Texas" y corrió a su sitio para aprisionarse entre los mullidos cojines de plumas, quedando enterrada bajo los mismos, Ana-Lucía hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando la película terminó, se levantaron y se fueron a la cocina, tenían hambre y se prepararon un tentempié.

- Creo que estaremos bien en Francia.

- Claro que sí, además, a los niños les irá bien conocer otro idioma, y otra cultura. Y tu francés está mejorando mucho.

- Si, claro, debería hacerme profesora.

- !Eh! Ana-Lucía, te recuerdo que la única profesora soy yo.

- Por supuesto Madame Shannon.

- Ni hablar de madame, en todo caso, mademoiselle, todavía estoy soltera.

Esa última frase fue como una aguja que se clava en el corazón, el recuerdo del hombre que amaba la entristecía. Pero si algo bueno salió de aquella relación fue su hijo Tariq. Sólo por él valía la pena intentar ser feliz y empezar de nuevo.

Sin decir nada, Ana-Lucía miró a su amiga y le tendió la mano, ambas pensaban lo mismo, ambas pasaban por lo mismo. Dos hombres extremadamente peligrosos y egoístas habían estado a punto de romper sus vidas en mil pedazos, y ahora que conseguían huir de todo el dolor pasado no iban a permitir que ellos las volvieran a destruir.

Como si fueran un Ave-Fénix, las dos habían renacido de sus propias cenizas, juntas, apoyándose la una en la otra y alimentándose con esperanzas y deseos por cumplir.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¿Es tu hermana?

- No.

Sayid no dijo nada más. Guardó con sumo cuidado la desgastada foto en su mochila sin mirar a Shannon.

Ella no quiso preguntar más, sabia la respuesta pero no la quería oírla. Se había enamorado como una tonta y ahora él le mostraba la foto de otra mujer. Tampoco hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que Sayid la había engañado, _al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo que yo hice con Boone_, pensaba Shannon, _le hice el amor, permití que me hiciera el amor y luego le abandoné, Sayid hará lo mismo conmigo, sobretodo desde que no tenemos sexo, ahora ya no nos une nada._

- ¿Adónde vas? ¿No quieres quedarte aquí?

- Me agobia estar encerrado tanto tiempo. Voy a tomar el aire.

- Claro….hasta luego Sayid.

Con un breve movimiento de cabeza Sayid se despidió de Shannon, sin besarla.

Dos minutos más tarde, Shannon rompió a llorar. Se sentía muy sola, no tenía padres ni a Boone, su familia la dejó de lado porque no tenía dinero, igual que sus amistades, y encima tenía que soportar la presencia de la mujer había disparado contra ella.

Al menos la presencia de Sayid a su lado la confortó, pero sólo temporalmente, luego todo se fue enfriando, la llegada de Ben, las conversaciones de Sayid con Danielle, los paseos con Ana-Lucía, sólo regresaba por las noches, la besaba levemente en los labios y se tumbaba a su lado, casi sin rozarla. Shannon se sentía incómoda e inútil, sabía que las palabras que él le dijo el día del disparo no eran ciertas, que sólo las dijo para hacerla volver y pasar las noches cálidas en compañía, él era un hombre muy ardiente y seguramente creía que ella era una chica fácil. Shannon estaba convencida de que eso era lo que se esperaba de ella, sólo sexo, por qué Sayid iba a ser diferente. Ahora le demostraba que no. Sobretodo después de que la foto cayera accidentalmente de la bolsa. La cara de Sayid no tenía precio, parecía un crío al que habían pillado haciendo una travesura, y Shannon lo supo. Él no la amaba, sólo la estaba usando.

Lloraba tan desconsoladamente que no se percató de que alguien había entrado en la tienda. Era Ana-Lucía Cortéz.

Notó una mano que se posaba tímidamente en su hombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Sayid te encuentra…

- Shannon…he venido a hablar contigo.

- No tenemos nada que decirnos.

- Yo si tengo algo que contarte, y te suplico que me escuches.

Entonces Ana-Lucía le habló, le contó porque había disparado, que lo sentía, que si hubiera podido se hubiera puesto en su lugar. Shannon permanecía tumbada sobre la cama, con la cabeza recostada en la almohada mientras los gemidos se iban agotando, posiblemente por la caricia que Ana-Lucía ejercía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Por primera vez, Shannon sintió que alguien la consolaba de verdad.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

RATED: M

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos.**

- ¿Sabes que estoy escribiendo un diario?

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Hace una semana que empecé. Lo cierto es que me resulta muy relajante. - Explicó Ana-Lucía.

- Hace mucho tiempo que yo dejé de escribir el mío. - Comentó Shannon pensativa.

- Quizás deberías intentarlo de nuevo.

- Siempre me has animado a hacer cosas. No sé como no te has cansado aún de mi.

- Imposible, eres la madre de mi futuro yerno. - Dijo Ana-Lucía sonriendo.

**FLASHBACK**

Aquella tarde, los helicópteros levantaron arena y hojas. Los soldados caían como del cielo y al mismo tiempo empezaron a sonar disparos. Gritos de terror y luego silencios largos. Después algún gemido y pronto sólo se oían los pasos militares.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte. - Susurró Ana-Lucía.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Sayid.

- Shannon, no sé que pasa ahí fuera, pero en un rescate normalmente no hay ninguna intervención militar.

- Pero…

- Cállate…nos van a oír.

El asalto de los soldados había sorprendido a ambas mujeres en la tienda que Sayid había construido para Shannon, mientras Ana-Lucía le pedía perdón e intentaba contarle porque le había disparado. Sólo miraron por una pequeña fisura en la lona, y lo que vio Ana-Lucía la asustó. Ella no pertenecía al ejercito, pero era policía y conocía a la perfección las tácticas de asalto, y aquello no era un rescate sino un ataque, una invasión.

Los soldados tenían órdenes de disparar a todo aquel que llevara un arma o mostrara un comportamiento hostil, y así lo hicieron.

Mientras esperaban dentro de la tienda, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. De pronto la lona se abrió y un soldado joven apareció cargando un fusil.

- Vosotras dos, fuera de aquí, rápido.

Ana-Lucía era valiente pero en aquellos momentos sentía, como todos los supervivientes, miedo. Sin rechistar tomó a Shannon de la mano y casi la arrastró, temblorosa, por la playa hasta unirse al grupo formado por Eko, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sayid, Desmond, Rose, Bernard, Claire y Aaron, Hurley, Libby, Michael, Charlie y Sayid, También habían otras personas, pero no las conocían, no recordaban sus nombres.

Los ojos de Sayid miraron con preocupación a la asustada Shannon, pero ella tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y se limitó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, igual que hicieron los demás. A su lado estaban un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, Nikki y Pietro, o quizás era Paolo, no lo recordaba.

Un grupo de soldados hablaban, entre ellos había hombres de rango elevado, se notaba por todos los galones y medallas que se dejaban entrever por los espacios que dejaban libres sus chalecos de camuflaje.

Por la playa venía otro grupo de militares que llevaban a dos hombres y dos mujeres sujetados por los brazos.

Entonces fue Sayid quien se movió, y antes de terminar de gritar el nombre de Danielle, fue duramente golpeado por la culata de un fusil, cayendo hacía el lugar donde estaba Shannon, que no pudo evitar acercar sus manos a la cara de Sayid, por lo que recibió un fuerte empujón de otro soldado, además de un comentario.

- Oye, te he dicho que no te muevas…si quieres jugar a las enfermeras te alistas al ejército.

- Pero está herido….no se mueve. - Respondió Shannon mirando por primera vez los ojos del soldado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no se mueve? - Dijo el soldado en tono irónico.

De repente, el mismo soldado rodeó al grupo y se colocó delante de Sayid y Shannon, con un movimiento rápido le dio una patada en las costillas, y Sayid gritó sintiendo un inmenso dolor.

- ¿Lo ves muñeca? Se mueve, y si no te estás quieta le voy a seguir dando cuerda.

- !Ya basta!. - Gritó uno de los oficiales dirigiéndose al soldado que pateó a Sayid.

El soldado no respondió, sólo se puso en firmes y saludó con la mano cruzada sobre la frente.

- Estas personas serán nuestras prisioneras hasta recibir nuevas órdenes. Las llevaremos a otro lugar. Ahora todos ustedes caminaran en silencio y subirán a las lanchas. - Continuó diciendo el oficial.

Todos se fueron levantando despacio. Sayid tuvo que ser ayudado por Shannon y por el muchacho que estaba a su lado, Paolo era su nombre correcto. Llegaron a las balsas de goma y subieron en ellas. Fueron trasladados a toda velocidad hasta un inmenso buque de guerra.

Ana-Lucía calculó que serian unos setenta en total, ahí había gente que no había visto nunca y que andaba harapienta y desaliñada. Shannon estaba en un rincón de la cubierta, acariciando la cabeza de Sayid, pero él tenía la mirada perdida. Jack se acercó y examinó la herida, por suerte no había sangre, sólo un morado y enorme hematoma que recubría parte de su frente, su ojo y su mejilla izquierdos. Consiguió un poco de hielo e indicó a Shannon que lo apretara sobre el golpe, pero a los veinte segundos Sayid apartó la mano de ella con suavidad.

- No tienes porque hacer esto. Ya sujetaré yo la bolsa. - Dijo Sayid sonriendo con cortesía.

- No me importa Sayid, de verdad. Me gusta cuidarte.

Simplemente se dejó hacer. Pero las caricias duraron poco, los solados obligaron a los náufragos a descopar la cubierta e ir a los camarotes, donde les agruparon por sexos. En unos sólo hombres y en otros mujeres y niños pequeños.

Aún agarrada a su mano, Shannon pudo sentir como alguien la arrastraba del otro brazo hacia un camarote, Sayid se soltó y la miró sonriendo con amabilidad, sólo pudo escuchar algo parecido a "vamos".

- Bueno, eso es más de lo que a mi me ha dicho Sawyer.

Era la voz de Ana-Lucía que intentaba calmar a Shannon mientras la llevaba a un camarote.

Su recuerdo de Sawyer era turbio, cálido y enamorado. Aunque por fuera aparentaba ser fuerte y dura, por dentro, Ana-Lucía, era tan humana como cualquier otra persona, y no pudo evitar enamorarse del hombre menos indicado, un delincuente. Ahí, pensó Ana-Lucía, empezó a pagar sus pecados del pasado.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

RATED: M

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos.**

Apenas quedaban unas cuantas cosas por empaquetar. El viaje pasaba de ser un sueño a ser una realidad. Ana-Lucía se sentía bien.

Consciente de dejar atrás un pasado lleno de baches, ahora debía afrontar el futuro, sobretodo por su hija, la pequeña Raquel Maria.

Nadie creyó que ella y su amiga llegarían tan lejos, todos pensaban que un día, dos personas tan diferentes acabarían separándose, pero nada más lejos, ella y Shannon habían unido sus futuros, igual que unieron sus pasados ya hacía un par de años.

Rumores y comentarios malintencionados intentaban resquebrajar su amistad, pero ellas estaban por encima de eso, y como no tenían porque demostrar nada a nadie que realmente no les importaba, decidieron seguir su vida donde les apetecía, y el país escogido fue Francia.

Lo único seguro era que Ana-Lucía echaría de menos a su familia, sobretodo a su madre Rachel, pero esperaba que algún día, cuando se jubilase, se uniría a la curiosa familia que formaban junto a Shannon y su hijo Tariq.

**FLASHBACK**

En el barco lo único que podían hacer era pasear por cubierta o jugar a las cartas, aunque a veces, las menos, tenían acceso a una biblioteca que sólo se abría tres horas al día y en la que no había muchos relatos donde escoger, pero era mejor que nada.

No les permitían llamar al exterior ni comunicarse a través de e-mail, pero nadie les daba los motivos ni explicaciones.

Los hombres y las mujeres debían permanecer separados a excepción de las horas en que la biblioteca permanecía abierta. Aquella situación recordaba a la de los campos de concentración.Ana-Lucía miraba al horizonte con los ojos tristes, cuando una voz inconfundible llamó su atención.

- Hola "mamacita".

- Hola Sawyer.

- ¿Cómo es que me has estado evitando? Desde que…bueno desde que Michael te hirió en el hombro no nos hemos hablado mucho.

- Supongo que no. Quizás tú tampoco has venido a verme.

- ¿Venir a verte? Vamos " J lo", te dejabas cuidar muy bien por Jack y Sayid. Todos lo vimos.

Se quedó mirando a aquel hombre, estúpido y engreído pero increíblemente atractivo. Si Shannon se enteraba de que algunas veces, mientras ella estaba convaleciente de su herida en el estómago, Sayid se sentaba en su tienda y hablaba con ella durante horas….mejor era que no supiera nada de la curiosa relación que mantuvieron. Aunque las palabras de Sawyer le hicieron rememorar el único beso que Sayid le dio, y no estuvo mal, pero no, no estaba enamorada de él, ni siquiera se sentía atraída, además, era consciente de que Shannon creía ser su novia, y Ana-Lucía no era de las mujeres que le roban el marido a otra, aunque hubiera estado enamorada de Sayid nunca lo hubiera hecho, y además, para su desgracia, estaba enamorada de un tipo de dejaba mucho que desear.

- "Lulú", querida, que te parece si nos damos un paseo y hablamos un rato…aquí los guardias no dejan de mirar.

- No podemos salir del perímetro que nos han marcado…

Pero la respuesta de Ana-Lucía se vio interrumpida por una voz fuerte y arrogante.

- ¿Adónde creen que van ustedes dos?

- Oficial….no….sólo estábamos paseando. - Respondió Ana-Lucía.

- Bien….pues hay un límite que hay que respetar, tanto en el espacio como en el tiempo. Y creo que están a punto de excederse. - Contestó el oficial.

Sawyer y Ana-Lucía se dieron media vuelta dispuestos a regresar a sus camarotes, pero el oficial la llamó.

- Oye…espera mujer….¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ana-Lucía.

- Ana-Lucía – repitió el oficial muy sonriente – Bonito nombre y bonita mujer.

Al oír estas palabras, Sawyer no pudo evitar su habitual pose de gallito y se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar frente al oficial y dar la espalda a Ana-Lucía.

- ¿Eres su novio? - Preguntó el oficial en tono sarcástico.

- No….pero podría serlo soldadito.

La respuesta de Sawyer fue el detonante.

- Escúchame, escoria, aquí yo estoy al mando, aunque tú seas un civil – tras una pausa el oficial continuó – Y mi nombre es oficial Keamy. ¿Entendido?

Dicho esto, Keamy avanzó hasta que su nariz casi rozaba la de Sawyer. Un grupo pequeño de personas y militares se había concentrado a su alrededor, oliendo la batalla.

- Entendido, oficial Keamy. Ahora nos vamos a retirar como nos ha ordenado. - Contestó Sawyer.

- Tú no. Ana-Lucía, por favor. -Dijo Keamy ignorando por completo a Sawyer.

Ana-Lucía apretó el brazo de Sawyer un momento, intentado calmarle, pero el cowboy no tenía la menor intención de obedecerla y finalmente volvió a interponerse entre ella y el oficial Keamy.

- !Vaya, vaya! Así que nuestro amigo cowboy quiere jugar a las batallitas. Te advierto que en este juego yo tengo mucha experiencia.

Sawyer iba a abrir la boca, pero volvió a notar la mano de Ana-Lucía presionando su brazo y esperó que el oficial continuara.

- ¿No dices nada? Bien, pues vete si quieres, pero ella se queda, quiero hablar….y luego ya veremos. - Prosiguió el oficial.

- Sawyer déjalo. - Susurró Ana-Lucía al ver que a él le empezaban a subir los colores y no precisamente por vergüenza.

- Vamos cowboy, ahora no irás a hacerte atrás. - Insistió Keamy.

Sawyer era apasionado, y Ana-Lucía lo sabía.

- No seas un gallina. - Añadió, colmando la paciencia de Sawyer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cowboy lanzó e puño al aire que enseguida impacto sobre la cara de Keamy. Ana-Lucía sintió lástima por Sawyer, sabía que aquello acabaría mal, pero no esperaba que pasara tan pronto. Durante unos días, Keamy y Sawyer habían intercambiado miradas de odio Ambos eran altos, fuertes y con intensos ojos azules, pero donde la mirada de Sawyer se tornaba un misterio, la de Keamy era transparente, como la de un soldado, se notaba que obedecía órdenes y sus ojos no transmitían nada, ni siquiera compasión, eso hubiera sido una debilidad para un soldado.

Mientras tanto, la pelea continuó, pero sólo hasta que el capitán del barco y su sobrecargo se encargaron de ponerle fin.

- !Basta! !Basta! Esto tiene que acabar. El barco no es un crucero, pero tampoco queremos que se convierta en un campo de exter... digo de concentración. Los que quieran pasear lo harán libremente y nadie se meterá con nadie. A no ser que quiera acabar en el calabozo.

Keamy estaba acostumbrado a acatar órdenes y a aceptar los gritos y la humillación pública, era un soldado y nadie podía poner en duda sus cualidades, pero Sawyer parecía rabioso, seguramente, pensó Ana-Lucía, porque necesitaba desahogarse y los puñetazos eran una manera dolorosa pero económica de hacerlo.

Disuelta la pelea, el grupo de mirones y los contrincantes, Sawyer regresó a su camarote, Ana-Lucía al suyo y Keamy a su puesto, pero éste último se giró para contemplar a Ana-Lucía, y sus ojos parecían cobrar vida por primera vez observando cada forma y cada curva de su anatomía. Keamy la miraba como había mirado a pocas mujeres en su joven vida. Ana-Lucía fue completamente consciente, sobretodo al sentir la presión de su mirada sobre su cuerpo, pero siguió caminando como si no pasara nada.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

RATED: M

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos.**

Aquel día empezó la cuenta atrás, tres, dos, uno y el viaje. Tomar un avión aterraba a cualquiera de los supervivientes, pero sus vidas tenían que continuar, y a pesar de todo, debían asumir que viajar era algo que les sucedería varias veces durante sus vidas.

Ana-Lucía había volado varias veces desde el accidente, y en todas y cada una rezaba. Echaba de menos a su amigo Eko, o Padre Eko. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él y tenía una gran añoranza. Recordaba como la reconfortó en los momentos más duros, y como sus fuertes brazos eran capaces de acoger a cualquiera que los necesitase.

**FLASHBACK**

- Señorita Cortéz.

Al oír su apellido, Ana-Lucía se giró. La voz que había pronunciado con marcado acento estadounidense su apellido era la del oficial Keamy. Un nudo de saliva se hizo en su garganta, pero disimularía, no le gustaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de que tenía miedo.

- No recuerdo haberle dicho mi apellido, oficial.

Keamy bajó la cabeza y sonrió, el resto de la mesa en la que Ana-Lucía estaba sentada miraban al militar de reojo, sin dejar de comer pero sin perderse ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Quieres venir un momento conmigo? – Entonces Keamy añadió sonriendo – Por favor.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Enseguida lo verás.

Caminaron por la cubierta hasta llegar a una de las entradas. Bajaron las escalerillas y entraron en una sala, grande y mal iluminada, que además tenía un espejo, como los de las comisarías.

- Ese es tu amigo Sawyer.

Ana-Lucía miró a través del cristal, efectivamente se trataba de Sawyer, encerrado en otra sala contigua donde no había ningún mueble. Andaba de un lado a otro de la sala como un animal encerrado.

- Pero….¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Lo ves, tu misma presupones que ha hecho algo. Tu amigo ha intentado pasarse de listo. Le hemos pillado con un par de armas, por lo visto hizo amistad con el idiota que custodia la armería y consiguió afanarse dos pistolas.

- El capitán no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

- No, y mejor que no lo sepa….respecto al idiota, no te voy a contar lo que ha pasado con él.- Comentó Keamy con su malvada sonrisa – Pero tienes suerte, te dejo ver al timador.

- ¿Por qué me lo dejas ver?

- Eres muy malpensada, siempre crees que hay una razón para todo.

- Si viene de ti estoy segura. ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero…

Antes de terminar la frase, la mano de Keamy ya estaba sobre la mejilla de Ana-Lucía, mientras que depositaba con cuidado su arma sobre la mesa, tras lo cual, dirigió su mano ahora libre a la cintura de la joven, acercándola contra su cuerpo. Ana-Lucía sintió un escalofrío.

- No tengas miedo…ahora no va a pasar nada, pero si le dices algo a alguien, al capitán o a quien sea te juro que me cargo a tu amigo.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Pero Keamy continuó.

- Esta noche tú y yo tendremos una cena íntima y romántica en mi camarote privado. Te quiero en la cubierta principal….y ponte ropa….cómoda.

Ana-Lucía sintió como la rabia la invadía, pero también sintió una gran impotencia. La vida de Sawyer dependía de ella.

Empezó a caminar hacia el camarote de mujeres.

- Ana….¿ocurre algo? - Preguntó el Sr, Eko.

- No…no pasa nada. Sólo….bueno…todos estamos asustados, estos militares no parecen seguir unas órdenes muy claras….hay algo extraño en este barco. - Comentó Ana-Lucía.

- Saldremos adelante, ya lo verás.- Dijo Eko mientras acariciaba los brazos de Ana para confortarla – Al menos hemos encontrado a los niños que se llevaron aquellas gentes tan extrañas….Creo que cuando lleguemos a América nos van a tener que explicar muchas cosas.

- Lo que no entiendo es la actitud de algunos soldados con aquellas personas tan raras que mataron a gente nuestra…a supervivientes.

- Yo tampoco Ana, a veces parece como si se conocieran, por suerte los han separado de nuestro grupo.

- Hola Ana- Lucía, Eko. - Saludó Sayid.

Ana-Lucía y Eko saludaron a Sayid, Iba solo, paseando por la cubierta, siempre con su mochila sobre el hombro.

- Hace mucho que no veo a Sawyer…es extraño. -Comentó Sayid.

- Bueno, el barco es muy grande, quizás no habéis coincidido. - Explicó Eko.

- No….creo que pasa algo….la última vez que lo vi. estaba hablando con el soldado que vigilaba las armas. Luego ya no lo he visto más, y al soldado tampoco. -Replicó Sayid con preocupación.

Ana-Lucía no se atrevió a contestar, sabía que sobre la cabeza de Sawyer pendía una espada y que ella era la responsable de dejarla caer o no. Aquello aumentó aún más su angustia, y de pronto sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas flojeaban. El suelo parecía tambalearse y las voces de Eko y Sayid se habían convertido en un sonido lejano. Segundos después, todo se oscureció.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

RATED: M

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos.**

-!Dios Mío! No puedo creer que me hayas llamado- Exclamaba Ana-lucía felizmente sorprendida – ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que pensaba en ti?

- Ana, querida, tengo muchas ganas de verte, a ti y a tu hija.

- Eko, estamos en Nueva York, pero pronto nos vamos a Francia.

- No es problema, ahora yo estoy en Nueva York. – Respondió Eko – Por cierto, ¿has hablado en plural?

- Si, Shannon y yo nos vamos con nuestros hijos.

- Me alegra mucho saber que todavía sois amigas.

- Más que eso, somos casi hermanas.

- Todo lo que tuvisteis que pasar os unió.

- Si, todo nos hizo ver que en lugar de enemigas éramos dos mujeres utilizadas por dos….bueno….por dos bandidos.

- Ja ja ja. Buena definición para…

- Ni se te ocurra nombrar a ese par de truhanes.- respondió Ana-Lucía- Y por cierto, si estás en Nueva York, ven a visitarnos. Te doy la dirección, toma nota.

**FLASHBACK**

- Te he hecho un análisis Ana, creo poder afirmar que …bueno….que estás embarazada.

- Ya….me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Cómo?

- Jack….a veces…..parece mentida que seas médico. Cómo crees que lo supe? Pues perdiendo la regla….por que a ver, menopausia no tengo….todavía.

- Claro Ana, perdona. Oye, tienes que cuidarte…y….bueno….quién…..por qué no creo que estés de mucho.

- ¿Quieres saber quien es el padre? – preguntó Ana-Lucía a Jack – Pues lo siento pero eso es secreto. Aunque puedes imaginarlo.

- Si, ya me imagino quien es. ¿Puedo felicitarte?

- ….Uf….supongo que si.

La confirmación de su embarazo la hizo feliz por un lado pero desgraciada por otro, y no por no tener a un hombre a su lado, sino porque estaban en un barco, repleto de soldados y en mitad del océano, sin un rumbo claro, a pesar de que les decían que volvían a América.

Ella sabía que podía criar a su hijo sola, y si era preciso lo haría.

Después de recuperarse, salió de la enfermería donde Jack y una tal Juliet la habían atendido. Pensó que Juliet era una mujer reservada y con algo que esconder, pero tampoco quería ponerse a investigar, prefería aclarar su mente y pensar como lo haría para quitarse de encima al soldado nazi que pretendía tener una cita con ella esa misma noche.

Entró por fin en el camarote de mujeres, ahí encontró a Shannon, sentada en la cama baja de su litera, escribiendo en un diario con las tapas brillantes y rosadas, mientras sujetaba un bolígrafo con unas plumas suaves y de color pastel pegadas en la punta. Pensó que aquella chica era una niña pija, guapa pero malcriada, aunque tras mirarla detenidamente vio una cara de niña asustada, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas recién lloradas y con tan sólo veinte años.

Acaso no la he disparado, pensó Ana-Lucía, no creo que tenga derecho a juzgarla, al fin y al cabo acaba de dejar atrás la adolescencia y por lo que sé está bastante sola en el mundo

- Hola. - Saludó Ana-Lucía dirigiéndose a su litera.

- Hola.

Ana-Lucía sólo la saludó por pura cortesía. Tras el disparo que hirió a Shannon, habían mantenido breves conversaciones. Shannon estuvo un tiempo enojada, y no conseguía entender que aquello fuera tratado como accidente hasta por el propio Sayid, y Ana-Lucía pensaba muchas veces lo difícil que debía ser ver la cara de quien apretó el gatillo cada día.

La vida de Shannon cambió, no sólo desde que el avión se estrelló en la isla, sino que, de alguna manera, gracias a aquel tiro, Shannon vio la realidad. No estaba tan equivocada cuando le dijo a Sayid que todos creían que ella era un chiste, una inútil. Casi nadie se había acercado a visitarla mientras estaba convaleciente del disparo, y luego estaba Sayid, cuya actitud había cambiado radicalmente. Sólo las visitas de Rose, Bernard y Sun la animaban un poco, y Jin, pero como él no hablaba inglés era como si no estuviera.

Ana-Lucía le pidió perdón, pero cada día y cada noche lamentaba profundamente haber disparado contra Shannon.

- Te perdono.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te perdono…Ana-Lucía.

Sólo sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Era un alivio, era lo que ella necesitaba, algo bueno, y Shannon le había dicho las palabras que aquel día la confortaron.

Entonces, Ana-Lucía, sintió la necesidad de hablar con ella.

- ¿Escribes un diario? - Preguntó Ana-Lucía.

- Si…me va bien…es algo terapéutico.

- Yo no sirvo para escribir diarios, ni siquiera cuando era jovencita.

Shannon esbozó una sonrisa, aún estaba triste y no podía disimular su pena. Ana-Lucía lo notó, y quiso saber el motivo.

- Oye….si quieres no me lo cuentes, tu y yo no somos amigas pero….te veo muy triste…¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien Shannon?

- No….bueno….no ha pasado nada, pero no estoy…

Antes de acabar la frase, Shannon se puso a llorar.

- !Eh!. ¿Qué pasa? - Indagó Ana-Lucía sentandose a un lado de la cama de Shannon.

- Es que….es que no me siento bien…hace unos días que no me encuentro nada bien…y él me deja siempre sola…..parece estar con la cabeza en otra parte, sobretodo ahora que nos vamos…..y los demás me miran siempre de una manera…..Kate en especial, me hace sentir ridícula y cursi, como si fuera una inútil…y…..

Shannon hablaba mientras lloraba, y sus palabras se tropezaban.

- Vale, vale, vale,……vamos por partes….a ver, cuando dices él, te refieres a Sayid.

- Si. Admitió Shannon con un suspiro.

- De acuerdo, ¿y por qué te deja sola? Quizás está pendiente de lo extraño que es este barco y sus tripulantes, a mi también me tiene preocupada lo que pasará….creo que hay algo extraño.

- Ya lo sé, yo también lo noto, pero Sayid….es como si me evitara, sólo está conmigo un rato…cuando……bueno…..cuando ya sabes, intimamos….y luego pone una excusa y se va. - Respondió Shannon.

- Bueno, lo mejor es que hables con él, dile como te sientes…..díselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - Dijo Ana-Lucía recordando su matrimonio roto por la falta de comunicación tras la pérdida del bebé que esperaba.

- Claro…..supongo que deberíamos hablar.

- Oye,…y los demás, te refieres a todos nosotros…….¿tú crees de verdad que te miramos mal? - Preguntó Ana-Lucía.

- Pues…..si, creo que la gente me mira como si yo fuera una maleta, y además loca perdida, sobretodo desde que dije que había visto a Walt.

- Shannon, decir que has visto a alguien que está muy lejos es como admitir que ves el futuro, y ya sabes que las personas, aunque después lean el horóscopo o vayan a ver a un vidente, siempre disimulan sus debilidades, y admitir que crees en algo que no puedes ver es como admitir que tienes miedo, y eso te hace débil frente a los demás…..mira, Shannon, no hagas caso….yo, bueno yo también leía el horóscopo antes de caer en la isla, y tengo entendido que aquí hay una chica que estaba enganchada a los videntes.

- Gracias Ana-Lucía.

- ¿Y Kate?

- ¿Qué?

- Antes has dicho que Kate te miraba raro, que te hacía sentir inútil. - Insistió Ana-Lucía.

- Si, ella es tan perfecta….y fuerte, nunca necesita maquillaje y siempre está guapa. Todos los hombres de la isla la desean, creo que hasta Sayid la mira con ojos de deseo.

- ¿Así que crees eso? Escucha Shannon, Kate no es mejor que tú o que yo. A ella le gusta ser el centro de atención, fíjate como lleva a Jack y a Sawyer de cabeza, al menos tú vas sólo con Sayid, eres más consecuente que ella, en cambio Kate parece ser que quiere ser la única reina. Crees que si alguna vez se casara con….con alguien como Jack, no viviría en una bonita casa y se compraría elegantes vestidos y se pintaría como una puerta….no es que quiera decir que tu vayas pintada como una puerta, pero ella lo haría igual que todas…..Olvídate de Kate. No es mejor que nadie aunque ella se lo piense.

Shannon estaba sonriendo, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con una amiga, y Ana-Lucía era lo más parecido.

Las dos estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, de cosas triviales y anécdotas sobre sus respectivas vidas, hasta que Ana-Lucía decidió que ya había llegado la hora de acudir a su temida cita con Keamy.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

RATED: M

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos.**

El portero de los lujosos apartamentos de Manhatan abrió la puerta al hombre, fuerte y atractivo que estaba delante de las puertas de cristal.

Tras preguntar, indicó el ascensor que debía tomar y el ascensorista llevó al caballero hasta la última planta con ascensor. El hombre salió y se dirigió a la puerta principal, llamó al timbre y la agradable ama de llaves abrió con una amable sonrisa.

- A quién debo anunciar.

- Señor Eko.

Ana-Lucía estaba en el piso superior del apartamento, pero Shannon, que estaba en el salón salió a recibirle. Eko la miró de arriba abajo, y de repente sintió una agradable sensación al ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante, tan alta y estilizada que casi le corta la respiración.

- Padre Eko, !que alegría!, Ana-Lucía bajará enseguida, por favor, acompáñame y siéntate a tomar algo.

Tardó unos instantes en recobrar la respiración que momentáneamente se le había cortado, Shannon llevaba un bonito vestido y el pelo recogido, con suaves mechones que caían a ambos lados de su bonita cara, enmarcándola como un retrato, su sonrisa parecía de cristal, clara y luminosa, y sus cabellos brillaban tanto como sus ojos verdes. Eko tembló por primera vez delante de una mujer.

- Ya no soy cura Shannon, ahora me dedico al estudio de antiguas culturas.

- ¿Por qué lo has dejado?

- Ciertas incompatibilidades conmigo mismo. - Respondió Eko sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Shannon le tomó la mano para guiarle hasta el cómodo sofá y a Eko aquellos le parecieron los instantes más largos del mundo. Pensaba que si continuaba sujetando su mano el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Nunca la había mirado de aquella manera, o mejor dicho, admirado, a pesar de que hacía años que la conocía. Siempre la consideró, igual que el resto de supervivientes, propiedad de Sayid, a pesar de lo que éste último le hizo.

Por suerte, Ana-Lucía no tardó en juntarse a ellos en el salón y trajo a los niños consigo, así que Eko se sintió aliviado y comenzaron a charlar animadamente de sus proyectos de futuro.

**FLASHBACK**

- Vaya,vaya….Así que esto es lo que tú consideras un vestido apropiado para una cena romántica……- Dijo Keamy con una media sonrisa.

- Es lo único que tengo….- respondió Ana-Lucía desafiante – Así que esto es lo que yo considero apropiado para ti.

- No te pongas a la defensiva, no vale la pena el esfuerzo. Además, esta ropa no te va a durar mucho tiempo puesta.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Keamy se giró e indicó a Ana-Lucía que ocupara una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa donde habían dos platos con comida caliente, copas de cerveza y velas.

Ella se sentó arrastrando la silla, en un intento de parecer lo menos femenina y deseable posible, pero a Keamy, su actitud le hacía el efecto contrario, y en lugar de desanimarlo todavía le excitaba más.

- Me gustan las morenas, y si además son un poco salvajes mejor.

Ana-Lucía no respondió, tomó un sorbo de la cerveza y miró a los ojos a su pareja. Keamy también se sentó y bebió sin dejar de mirarla. Durante un buen rato, ambos sostuvieron las miradas, hasta que Ana-Lucía sintió que aquellos ojos claros y fríos la quemaban, y no precisamente de placer.

El color azul le recordó los ojos de Sawyer. Fue lo único que necesitó para tener fuerzas y continuar con la cena.

Silenciosamente, Keamy terminó su plato, mientras que Ana-Lucía apenas probó bocado, a pesar de que la comida era mejor que el rancho que les servían habitualmente.

De pronto, Keamy se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Ana-Lucía, la sujetó por un brazo, dio un fuerte tirón y la alzó. Entonces plantó su boca húmeda sobre los sensuales labios de ella, forzándola a abrirlos para dejar que la lengua áspera se paseara a su antojo en su boca.

No respondió al beso, pero se dejó hacer, esperando que acabara lo antes posible. Aunque el final del beso no fue el final que Ana-Lucía deseaba. Continuó con caricias bruscas sobre su cuerpo, apretando su cintura contra su pelvis y rozando sus pechos con sus dedos gruesos y largos. Ana-Lucía seguía sin moverse, estaba bloqueada por el miedo y el asco. Pero el la soltó de golpe.

- Veo que no muestras ningún interés en portarte bien conmigo.

- ¿Crees que así vas a conseguir algo? No soy un objeto.

- !Eres mi objeto!. - Gritó Keamy enfadado.

Tapó su boca y la lanzó sobre la mesa, tirando los platos, cubiertos, copas y velas al suelo. Se colocó sobre ella y respiró contra su cara, echando un aliento mentolado en su boca y nariz, mientras apretaba sus muñecas con sus bastas y fuertes manos.

- No vuelvas a decirme lo que eres para mí……. – susurró Keamy – Tu amigo….no siente nada por ti…..te lo voy a demostrar.

Se levantó y la arrastró con él hacia un rincón de la habitación.

- Quiero que veas algo.

Apretó el botón del play en el video que estaba conectado a una televisión encendida y una cinta empezó a emitir imágenes. Sawyer estaba en la celda, sentado en el suelo, la puerta se abría y Kate era lanzada contra él, luego la puerta volvía a cerrarse, Keamy aceleró la cinta, entonces la imagen era la de Kate sobre Sawyer, besándose y tocándose. Ana-Lucía cerró los ojos, no quería ver más.

- ¿Qué te parece amor mío? ¿Tú crees que él te quiere? No ves que está pegado a otra mujer, tu no le importas.

- ¿Qué hizo Kate para acabar en la celda? - Fue lo único que Ana-Lucía pudo preguntar.

- Kate fue mala…….se dedicó a buscar a Sawyer y puso en alerta al idiota del médico y al soldadito ese tan bajito del pelo rizado………ambos creyeron que tenían que buscar a Sawyer pero yo decidí darle una lección a Kate.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Jack y Sayid?

- Nada……..ese par de tontos ya tienen bastante con Juliet y Shannon.

- ¿Juliet?

- Si, una doctora que hemos encontrado en la isla, en el poblado……ella es muy guapa y el médico tiene una debilidad entre las piernas…Y antes de que lo preguntes, Sayid está hablando con Shannon, que no parece muy contenta, sobretodo después de que le hemos contado ciertas cosas referentes a la mujer de la foto de Sayid.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…….? Nos habéis registrado las cosas.

- Claro princesa, qué te crees, ¿qué esto es un crucero de placer? – rió Keamy – No, esto es mucho más……….y dentro de unas horas………bueno, si eres buena conmigo tú podrás salvarte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará dentro de unas horas?

- Pórtate bien – Insistió Keamy volviendo a besarla.

Pero esta vez, Ana-Lucía le propinó un fuerte golpe en la ingle y echó a correr, descorriendo el cerrojo de la puerta y saliendo como una exhalación de aquel camarote.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero tenía que avisar a los demás de que algo iba a pasar.

Entonces se quedó parada, en mitad del oscuro pasadizo interior. Si corría no sabría nada de lo que podía llegar a suceder, pero si se quedaba con Keamy averiguaría lo que pasaría. Tenía un dilema, moral, entregarse a un hombre para salvar a sus compañeros. Quizás podría encontrar la manera de no llegar a consumar nada y obtener la información.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó, con paso seguro, hasta el camarote de Keamy. Él no había cerrado la puerta, la esperaba sentado en una de las sillas, con una cerveza en la mano, la camisa desabrochada y la mirada roja de rabia.

Ana-Lucía entró a su propio infierno, buscando como salir y como sacar a los demás.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

RATED: M

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos.**

Ana-Lucía empaquetaba con cuidado sus pertenencias más queridas, fotos, recortes de prensa y algún que otro recuerdo de su infancia. Mientras tanto, Shannon, sentada al borde de la cama la miraba con atención.

- Es increíble.

- ¿El qué es increíble Shannon?

- Pues que ya nos vamos, que nos alejamos de aquí para siempre.

- Si, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. – entonces Ana-Lucía dudó unos instantes - ¿Por qué es lo mejor, no?

- Claro, claro.

Ambas recordaban la experiencia vivida en la isla, y a pesar de que eran diferentes en muchos aspectos, lo que les pasó las unió con un lazo que jamás se rompería.

**FLASHBACK**

Keamy la miraba intensamente, sujetando la botella de cerveza. Sabía que Ana-Lucía no era una mujer cobarde, y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para salvar a las personas que estaban en el barco.

- Hablemos.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Yo no quiero hablar, quiero hacer otras cosas con la boca. – Respondió Keamy mientras se levantaba para acercarse más a ella.

- Quiero que me cuentes que diablos pasará en unas horas – en aquel momento, Ana-Lucía, utilizó su voz más seductora -. Sé que tú sabes cosas, muchas cosas, y tienes ganas de compartirlas conmigo.

- Eres una chica lista Ana-Lucía, pero para compartirlas tengo que tener algo a cambio. En esta vida no hay nada gratis.

Ana-Lucía puso la mano sobre el pecho de Keamy y empezó a acariciarle, suavemente, aproximando sus labios a los de él, hasta que el simple movimiento de la respiración provocaba el roce. Keamy parecía estar muy nervioso, sudaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Colocó las manos en la cintura de Ana-Lucía y la apretó contra él, entonces ella le besó, con rabia pero disimulando el asco que le daba tener que hacer algo así. Fue diferente cuando necesitó las armas y tomó la decisión de hacer el amor con Sawyer, él le gustaba de verdad, más de lo que podía imaginarse nadie.

Por suerte, la mesa estaba a un lado, y Keamy había dejado el botellín de cerveza casi en el borde. Ana-Lucía miró de reojo por toda la habitación hasta que vio aquella botella de cristal, sin perder un segundo, soltó una de las manos que tenía rodeando el cuello de Keamy y cogió el botellín por el cuello, lo golpeó contra la mesa y lo rompió, quedándose en la mano con la mitad, llena de puntas de cristal, cortantes y peligrosas. Keamy se apartó bruscamente al oír el golpe y vio que Ana-Lucía movía su arma casera hacia su cara. Cuando intentó sacar la pistola que guardaba en su espalda, ella se apresuró y resbaló la botella rota hasta el cuello del soldado, dejándolo inmovilizado y con miedo, sabía que un solo movimiento cortaría su yugular y provocaría que se desangrara.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Keamy jadeando.

- Nada, estoy….bueno….estoy intentando obtener información, y ahora se que me vas a contar todo lo que sepas. Sino, me veré obligada a mover la botella y dejaríamos la habitación perdida de sangre.

- Eres una…

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices soldado! – Gritó Ana-Lucía antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Quién nos ha rescatado? ¿Y por qué? Todo esto es muy extraño y hay cosas que no cuadran.

- Os ha rescatado una entidad privada para eliminaros a todos. Este barco saltará por los aires en unas horas y te aseguro que yo no voy a estar dentro…….es más, si quisieras podrías venir conmigo Ana-Lucía, tú y yo formaríamos un gran equipo juntos.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías!. Ahora responde, ¿por qué nos quieren eliminar?

- Porque habéis visto muchas cosas en la isla, además, ahora estáis mezclados con toda la gente que ya vivía en ella desde hacia años y si nos cargamos a unos tenemos que cargarnos a los demás, no pueden quedar testigos.

- No va a morir nadie más. Te aseguro que voy a tratar de impedirlo. Y ahora, empieza por quitarte toda la ropa. – Respondió Ana-Lucía sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- Vaya, no es así como pensaba hacerlo, pero si es tu deseo. – Dijo Keamy maliciosamente.

- He dicho que te quites la ropa. ¡Ya!

El soldado se quitó la ropa, Ana-Lucía le hizo sentarse de nuevo en la silla, obligándole a cruzar los brazos a su espalda. Agarró la pistola y sacó el cargador, antes ya se había encargado de cerrar la puerta con pestillo y sabía que nadie entraría, Keamy era el oficial más temido por el resto de los soldados y marineros del barco.

Con las prendas que se había sacado le ató y amordazó. Quería ir en busca de Sayid para sacarle más información pero no podía permitir que nadie le encontrara. Buscó la llave del camarote y salió sigilosamente, cerró la puerta con llave y subió a cubierta sin ser vista por nadie.

Llegó hasta los camarotes de las mujeres donde seguro que encontraría a Sayid hablando con Shannon, cortar una conversación como aquella no era lo que más le apetecía, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de salvar la vida de todos sus compañeros.

Antes de entrar, escuchó las voces que confirmaban que Sayid y Shannon estaban hablando en el interior del camarote.

- _¿Pero por qué no me hablaste de ella?_

_- Shannon, escucha…._

_- ¡No!, Estoy harta de tu tono paternalista, ¿me entiendes?. ¡Harta!. Soy una mujer….al menos una vez lo comprobaste._

_- Shannon no te pongas histérica. – Respondió Sayid tranquilamente._

_- ¡Basta Sayid, no puedo más, si lo que querías era llevarme a la cama ya lo conseguiste, ahora vete!- Gritó Shannon llorando._

_- ¡ No!...A lo mejor el que está harto de tus…._

Pero cuando iba a responder, Ana-Lucía no tuvo más remedio que entrar e interrumpir la conversación, su prioridad estaba esperando atada en la otra punta del barco, tenía que darse prisa.

Al oír la puerta y los pasos, ambos se giraron y vieron a Ana-Lucía caminar hacia ellos con cara de circunstancias.

- Disculpad, no quería interrumpir, pero hay algo importante que Sayid debe saber.

Sayid pareció aliviado con su presencia, estaba muy incómodo discutiendo con Shannon, pero ella se sintió molesta, desde el disparo no le prestaba mucha atención y además, se había enterado por los soldados de que Nadia , la mujer de la foto, estaba viva y vivía en Los Ángeles, como ella.

- Vamos. – Dijo Sayid sujetándola por un brazo para salir del camarote.

- ¿Es que no puedo enterarme de lo que pasa? – Indagó Shannon molesta.

- Claro que puedes.- repuso Ana-Lucía sonriendo a la joven – Lo que tengo que decir nos afecta a todos, así que no veo motivo para que estés al margen.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ana-Lucía? – Preguntó Sayid que no estaba de acuerdo con Ana-Lucía pero no quería discutir.

Ana-Lucía comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, obviamente, evitando entrar en detalles íntimos. Cuando terminó de contar lo que pasaría en un breve tiempo, Sayid salió del camarote con ella, no sin antes dirigirse a Shannon y pedirle que no contara a nadie lo que había oído. Ella no pudo evitarlo y le abrazó, esta vez, Sayid respondió al abrazo y por unos segundos, Shannon fue feliz, aunque él se marchara sin darle ni un pequeño beso.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

RATED: M

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos.**

La cena con Eko fue uno de los momentos más agradables que Ana-Lucía y Shannon recordaban. Una velada amable, pero al mismo tiempo cargada de tensión sexual entre Shannon y Eko. Sentirse deseada era algo que siempre le gustó a Shannon, y más si el caballero en cuestión era tan atractivo. Pero a pesar de todo, Shannon no podía evitar pensar en Sayid, sobretodo cuando miraba a su hijo Tariq; el pequeño tenía los rasgos de su padre.

Por su parte, Ana-Lucía también pensaba en el pasado, y su hija, con unos inmensos y brillantes ojos azules era quien le recordaba constantemente el nombre de Sawyer.

La velada terminó tarde para Eko y Shannon que rieron, se rozaron las manos, se miraron a los ojos pero no pasó nada más allá del simple coqueteo. Mientras tanto, Ana-Lucía los observó un buen rato, con cariño, hasta que decidió irse a dormir y no continuar aguantando la vela. Prefería no entrometerse entre parejas, aún cuando ella había sufrido lo contrario.

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando entraron en el camarote de Keamy, éste aún estaba desnudo, atado y amordazado a la silla. Ana-Lucía tuvo miedo, por unos instantes, de que alguno de los soldados lo requiriera y se diera cuenta del secuestro del oficial, pero al parecer Keamy no hizo el menor intento para llamar la atención y nadie notó su desaparición.

Sayid entró detrás de Ana-Lucía y se quedo boquiabierto al ver el estado en que se encontraba Keamy, nunca había dudado de la fuerza de la policía, pero no imaginaba que ella sola fuera capaz de reducir a un hombre. Si antes la admiraba, ahora todavía lo hacía más, sintiendo una extraña pasión por ella.

Pero Ana-Lucía, consciente de la atracción que Sayid desarrollaba hacía ella, se apartó de su lado prudentemente, no solo él era el novio de Shannon, sino que el motivo de que estuvieran juntos era sonsacar información a Keamy y no iniciar un flirteo.

- Bien Sayid, quiero que hables con él, que intentes convencerle de que nos diga que es lo que ocurrirá dentro de unas horas y que libere a Sawyer y a Kate – Susurró Ana-Lucía.

Sayid afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, acercándose al temeroso oficial que se había dado cuenta de que aquello ya no era un juego. Sayid deslizó la mordaza de la boca de Keamy y sujetando la pistola que habían cargado, aproximó su cara a la del soldado. Colocó el cañón en la sien del oficial y le dio una vuelta al cargador, como si estuviera jugando a la ruleta rusa.

- Creo que esta vez puedes ser tú quien gane, sólo hay uno de los agujeros libre. Pero si nos cuentas todo lo que sabes te aseguro que no se va a disparar. – Susurró Sayid al oído de Keamy.

Keamy soltó una risotada.

- ¡ Venga ya!. ¿De verdad piensas que creo que vas a dispararme un tiro en la cabeza?. No….amigo….eso haría mucho ruido, y tú me necesitas…!Vivo! – Exclamó Keamy.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que voy a dispararte en la cabeza?. Tienes brazos, piernas, manos y pies. Sé donde dar para que sufras pero no te mueras. Soy un torturador, no lo olvides. – decía Sayid moviendo el arma por todo el rostro y hombros de Keamy - ¡Ah!, tengo puesto un silenciador. Así que no haría mucho ruido….¿Qué tiene que pasar en unas horas?

El sudor empezó a deslizarse por la frente y las mejillas de Keamy, sentía frío en el estómago y un hormigueo en las piernas, aunque seguramente esto último era debido al rato que llevaba atado y sentado en la misma postura.

Cuando empezó a hablar, a pesar del miedo que sintió hacia Sayid, su voz sonó fuerte y segura.

- La organización para la que trabajo se llama Iniciativa Dharma, y es del todo ilegal. Antes había sido un centro de estudios científicos autorizado y supervisado por el mismísimo Pentágono, pero tras el accidente decidieron cerrar las instalaciones y olvidarse del tema.

Ana-Lucía, con el ceño fruncido, instó a Keamy a continuar su historia.

- Vamos sigue.

- ¿Por favor? – Replicó Keamy.

- Por favor.

- Está bien….- continuó Keamy – La Iniciativa siguió en funcionamiento bajo la dirección de un grupo de hombres muy poderosos que no querían perder la oportunidad de controlar el mundo, la historia. Ellos tenían y tienen un capital económico tan grande que pueden comprar países enteros, pero no lo harían nunca porque hay demasiados intereses en juego, y los gobiernos les eliminarían antes de dejar que sólo unos pocos fueran los dueños del mundo.

Keamy hizo una pausa para beber agua, que Sayid le dio en un vaso de cristal verde, luego prosiguió.

- Entonces pusieron a Ben en su laboratorio principal, la isla. Pero Ben tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, quería recuperar a alguien a quien amó en su juventud, así que decidió utilizar algo que todavía está en fase experimental para hacerlo, pero las cosas se complicaron, en la isla había gente que no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Ben, y a partir de ahí aparecisteis vosotros, en vuestro avión miserable, cayendo en el rincón más escondido del mundo conocido. – Rió Keamy con maldad, burlándose.

Aquella actitud no gustó ni a Sayid ni a Ana-Lucía, pero debían continuar el interrogatorio. Pero había algo raro, ninguno de los dos entendía por qué Keamy estaba dando todas aquellas explicaciones tan rápidamente, parecía como si quisiera liberar su alma.

- Dime Keamy – preguntó Ana-Lucia - ¿Por qué nos estás contando todo sin resistir?

- ¿ Crees que soy tonto? Tu amigo es un torturador, se lo que hizo en Irak, todo lo que hizo….- entonces, tras una pausa giró la cabeza hacia Sayid – Lo que pasó con Nadia. Y hablando de mujeres, ya que tu no la quieres, ¿por qué no me prestas a tu muñeca rubia?

- Cállate – respondió Sayid tranquilamente.

- ¡Vamos Sayid!. ¿En quién piensas cuando le haces el amor? Te imaginas que es Nadia, crees que es a ella a quien tienes bajo las sábanas, a una mujer de verdad y no a una cría de veinte años, caprichosa y consentida.

- ¡ Te he dicho que te calles! – Gritó Sayid más enfurecido.

- ¿ Por qué te enfadas?¿ Prefieres que yo me quede con Nadia? – Insistió Keamy con sarcasmo.

Fue entonces cuando Sayid, con toda su rabia, se abalanzó sobre él y le propino dos puñetazos que le rompieron el tabique nasal. Keamy casi se desmaya por el dolor, pero Ana-Lucía, actuó con rapidez y con el hielo que había encontrado en la pequeña nevera del camarote, cortó la hemorragia y mitigó el dolor. Para sorpresa de todos, Keamy no se enfadó, sino que empezó a reír entre gemidos de dolor.

- Sayid, no vuelvas a pegarle de esta forma, sólo tienes que intimidarle – susurró Ana-Lucía - . Ahora dile que hemos de tener a Kate y a Sawyer con nosotros.

- Lo he oído, daré la orden de que los suelten, pero antes tenéis que prometerme algo. – Dijo Keamy con un tono de voz mucho más serio.

- ¿Quieres promesas? Nos amenazas, nos encierras como a animales y ahora quieres una promesa. – Dijo Ana-Lucía cruzándose de brazos frente al militar.

- Tengo una hija, sólo quiero verla, pero para eso debo salir de aquí, terminar con todo esto y dejar atrás muchas cosas. Ella no sabe siquiera que existo Yo os ayudo si vosotros me ayudáis.

Parecía sincero, su mirada no mentía, y a pesar de las reticencias de Sayid, Ana-Lucía decidió que todos colaborarían.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

**RATED: M . No autorizado a menores de edad (18 ó la indicada en cada país)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, ni situaciones, trama, etc etc etc, me pertenecen. Sólo escribo para disfrutar.**

**NOTA AUTORA: AU. El rescate se produce en la season 2, por lo que algunos de los personajes no aparecen. Otros que estaban muertos continúan vivos, como Ana-Lucía, Eko y Shannon que no deberían haber desaparecido del show. El texto contiene situaciones adultas y de carácter sexual. No es slash, sólo amistad entre Ana-Lucía y Shannon, mis personajes femeninos favoritos**

Aquella mañana era fresca, luminosa y a pesar de estar en pleno Manhattan, el aire parecía impoluto. Shannon, Ana-Lucía y sus respectivos hijos miraban a través de las ventanillas del taxi que les llevaba al aeropuerto, despidiendose en silencio del país que les había visto nacer.

- Creo que Eko vendrá a visitarnos en dos semanas. – Comentó Ana-Lucía mirando a Shannon de reojo.

- Ya…pues le estaremos esperando si viene.

- Vamos Shannon, no me digas que no te gusta ni un poquito.

- Claro que me gusta – respondió Shannon sin apartar la vista del cristal - , pero no en el sentido que imaginas. Eko es un buen hombre y muy inteligente. Le aprecio mucho.

- ¡Y muy guapo! – Añadió Ana-Lucía riendo.

Shannon no respondió, la belleza, durante mucho tiempo fue su perdición y su salvación, pero de alguna manera, siempre implicó sufrimiento.

**FLASBACK**

Tras la conversación con Keamy, Ana-Lucía y Sayid elaboraron un plan, para ello necesitaban contar con Jack y algunos otros supervivientes. Claire y su hijo estaban descartados, pero no por ello dejarían de estar desatendidos, Ana-Lucía, que ya había perdido un bebé anteriormente, sentía especial predilección por la joven madre y su pequeño.

- Vamos Keamy, debes convencer a algunos de tus hombres a que nos ayuden, sino no podremeos continuar con el plan. – Indicó Ana-Lucía.

Keamy contactó con un par de oficiales y otro par de marineros a quien consideraba de toda confianza. Acabar con Ben y sus secuaces era prioritario, pero el dinero que Ben enviaba a las familias de los soldados del barco también, y las cantidades eran tan elevadas que no seria fácil lograr que desistieran sin luchar.

Sayid salió del camarote en busca de Jack, a quien encontró charlando con Juliet, una doctora muy atractiva con la que había entablado amistad, a pesar de que a todo el mundo le parecía que Jack y Kate eran casi una pareja oficial.

- Jack, hemos de hablar.

- Sayid, no sé si conoces a Juliet.

Sayid no tenía el gusto de conocer a la doctora, pero al verla sintió una agradable sensación. Juliet emanba belleza, sensualidad e inteligencia, una mezcla totalmente atractiva para cualquier hombre, y Sayid no podía ni quería evitar su atracción por las mujeres.

- Hola Juliet . – Saludó Sayid alargando su mano.

- Hola Sayid

- Jack, tenemos que charlar a solas, es importante – Dijo Sayid.

Jack se despidió de Juliet con una sonrisa de colegial. Una vez él y Sayid estuvieron completamente solos, comenzó la conversación.

- Escucha Jack, estos hombres han hecho prisioneros a Kate y Sawyer, pero lo peor es que quieren volar el barco, y con nosotros dentro. He conseguido hablar con el capitán Keamy y al final a cedido y colaborará con nosotros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que al final ha cedido? ¿Has vuelto a utilzar tus……."tácticas especiales"? Eso nos puede meter en un lío. – Replicó Jack asustado.

- Ahora no es el momento de charlas, además, no necesito que me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Ni tú n nadie. – Contestó Sayid enfadado.

- Está bien, pero dime, ¿por qué quieren matarnos?

- Porque somos un estorbo para un tal Ben, el cabecilla de esto. Es un hombre extraño pero extremadamente rico que intentará quitarse de en medio a quien le estorbe, y eso hacemos, estorbar.

- ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que no nos eliminen? Son soldados y nosotros un grupo de gente asustada y enferma.

- En esto último te equivocas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía que no hay enfermos? Nadie ha cogido nada desde que estamos en la isla, y eso que en los trópicos, sobretodo los occidentales, tenemos más posibilidades de contraer malaria y otras epidemias.

- Eso es cierto. Quizás donde hemos estado han eliminado todos los mosquitos.

Sayid empezaba a cansarse de las disertaciones de Jack, él era un hombre al que le gustaba ir al grano, pero el médico siempre itentaba tener conversaciones profundas, aunque no fueran las más adecuadas en aquella situación.

- Oye Jack, tenemos que actuar rápido, vamos a organizar un "ejercito" junto con Ana-Lucía. Tomaremos el barco, rescataremos a Jack y Sawyer e intentaremos alejarnos de todo esto y llegar a algún sitio que conozcamos.

Efectivamente, organizaron un ejército, Charlie, Artz, Paolo y otros hombres y hasta alguna mujer se apuntaron para disparar. Pero sin duda alguna, uno de los que sorprendió fue Jin, con su manejo delicado y certero de las armas. No tenían tiempo ni lugar para hacer prácticas de tiro, pero Jin explicó de la mejor manera y con la ayuda de su esposa Sun, el uso de un arma de fuego.

Una vez estuvieron organizados, Keamy se encontró con ellos en una de las bodegas.

- He conseguido el apoyo de cuatro hombres más. No somos muchos pero los más fieles a mí son los mejores y más rápidos. No os van a fallar,……..no me fallaran………lo sé. – Explicó Keamy con su habitual frialdad.

Mienttras tanto, Shannon había conseguido llegar también a la bodega y se colocó al lado de Sayid, a quien no dejaba de mirar como una corderita. Cuando la estrategia ya estuvo constituida, Shannon aprovechó para robarle a Sayid unos minutos, a pesar de que él no parecía muy contento.

- Siento haberte gritado……tengo miedo y estoy nerviosa.

- Hablaremos cuando salgamos de esta. Si es que salimos. – Contestó Sayid.

Mirando a Shannon a los ojos, Sayid sintió una leve punzada en el corazón. Ella era muy joven y había perdido a su familia por completo, no tenía ni padres ni hermano, y seguramente, cuando regresara a USA, conservaría pocos amigos y poco dinero. Por unos instantes sintió pena por ella, y sin pensar en el daño que le podía hacer, la abrazó, plantado un beso en los cálidos y bellos labios de la joven, que respondió con dulzura, haciendo que Sayid olvidara por unos segundos la guerra que iba a comenzar e incluso a Nadia.

Instantes más tarde, Sayid y unos pocos hombres salieron a cubierta, colocándose en lugares estratégicos, llegando cada unos detrás de los soldados que estaban apostados vigilando. Habían conseguido armas gracias a Keamy, y todas con silenciador, lo que hacía mucho más sigilosa la misión que llevaban a cabo.

Cuando tenían a uno de los soldados delante, sin piedad, disparaban en el cuello y sujetaban el cuerpo para evitar cualquier tipo de ruido que pudiera alertar a los demás.

Pero los soldados del barco estaban muy entrenados y pronto se dieron cuenta del motín que sufrían, así que entonces empezó una batalla de disparos.

Algunos hombres, como Charlie, cayeron muertos y otros resultaron heridos, pero Keamy y sus aliados se manejaban con destreza y consiguieron tomar el barco por completo.

A Ben no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse.

Protno consiguieron comunicar con una base militar cercana y el barco salió a al luz de los militares para ser realmente rescatado.

Kate y Sawyer no resultaron heridos, y fueron rescatados por Artz y Jin.

Para muchos, ahora empezaría la verdadera batalla.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Continuará.


End file.
